


Heat of The Moment

by FlamingRedBird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "I'm sorry it was the HEAT OF THE MOMENT", M/M, boyf riends — Freeform, this was from an ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Michael flopped back down on top of Jeremy, much softer this time. The two of them were caught up in their giggle fit, all the tension from the past three hours melting as they laid on the beanbag practically cuddling with each other.Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s lower back while Michael folded his arms on Jeremy’s chest and he rested his head on them. Their laughter faded as their eyes locked and Jeremy quickly looked away, a blush instantly forming on his cheeks. Michael smirked, an idea popping into his head.





	Heat of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from a prompt thing on Tumblr which someone asked for "I'm sorry, it was the HEAT OF THE MOMENT" with Michael/Jeremy  
> *finger guns* enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Jeremy tossed his controller down with possibly a bit too much force. In his defense, he and Michael were stuck on level 14 of Apocalypse of The Damned and they had been for the past three hours. In his mind, his aggravation was totally justifiable.

Michael set his own controller down (much more gently than Jeremy) and turned in his beanbag so that he was facing the other boy.

“Look Jere, how about we just take a break and come back to it later?” Michael attempted to stand up, his legs objected though and he fell back into his beanbag.

“Ugh fine, but I feel like we should give it an hour. If I see another zombie within the next fifteen minutes I’m gonna scream.” Jeremy sprawled out more on his beanbag, his long legs resting on the floor.

Michael chuckled and attempted to stand up again now that he had regained some feeling in his own legs. He stood above Jeremy and extended his hand to help his friend up. Jeremy took his hand, but instead of pulling himself up he used this new leverage to pull Michael on top of him.

Michael would later deny the startled squeak he let out, and Jeremy would deny that Michael falling on him knocked the wind out of him for a minute. Michael quickly sat up worrying about Jeremy. Once Jeremy had gained his ability to breathe back he began laughing, and Michael soon joined in.

Michael flopped back down on top of Jeremy, much softer this time. The two of them were caught up in their giggle fit, all the tension from the past three hours melting as they laid on the beanbag practically cuddling with each other.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s lower back while Michael folded his arms on Jeremy’s chest and he rested his head on them. Their laughter faded as their eyes locked and Jeremy quickly looked away, a blush instantly forming on his cheeks. Michael smirked, an idea popping into his head.

He quickly moved his hands to Jeremy’s sides and began to jab his fingers into the other boy’s sides. Jeremy let out an embarrassing shriek as he tried to wriggle his way out from underneath his friend.

“Michael stop it!!!” Jeremy was still trying to find a way to escape which caused the center of the beanbag to dip and Jeremy slipped lower beneath Michael. In order for Michael to not faceplant into Jeremy he quickly placed his hands on the floor on either side of Jeremy.

Michael was gazing down at Jeremy, blue eyes met dark brown. Michael took in Jeremy’s face; he was red slightly either from blushing or all the squirming he just did (or a mixture of both), he was panting from trying to catch his breath, and his mouth was open slightly. Michael’s eyes lingered on Jeremy’s mouth and suddenly he was leaning down to gently capture the other boy’s lips in a kiss.

Jeremy was too shocked and out of breath to even process what was happening, and by the time he even began to wrap his brain around the fact that Michael was kissing him, Michael had pulled back.

“Dude, did you just…” Jeremy trailed off, bringing a hand to his lips still unsure if that had actually happened.

“I’m sorry, it was just kind of the heat of them moment and-” Jeremy cut him off by cupping Michael’s cheek. Michael looked away, embarrassed. “Look Jeremy, I’m sorry I just got really caught up in the moment is all.” 

Michael began to get up off of Jeremy, but Jeremy quickly reached out, wrapping his arms around him. “Wait! I just wasn’t able to process what you were doing. You didn’t give me a chance to kiss you back.”His second sentence was much quieter, barely a whisper, and Michael wouldn’t have even heard it if it wasn’t for the fact Jeremy was hugging him.

“Wait, so you don’t mind that I kissed you?” Michael’s brows furrowed. Jeremy Heere, his best friend since kindergarten, his crush since eighth grade, and “straightest” guy he knew, wanted to kiss him back? “If this is some kind of prank dude, I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

Jeremy looked up at Michael, “It’s not a prank I swear. Remember when Christine and I broke up two weeks ago? Well part of it was because I kind of realized it wasn’t what I wanted, all the dates we went on I just kept thinking ‘gee I bet Michael would have enjoyed this’ and then Christine kind of realized and since then she’s been trying to get me to tell you that I’m kind of crushing on you.”

Jeremy took a deep breath, he hadn’t meant for that to come out all at once. In fact he hadn’t meant to confess his feelings like this at all, but sooner is better than later he figured. Michael looked like someone had told him the best news of his life, “I can’t believe this! Dude I’ve been crushing on you since like Eighth grade, but you know I always figured you were straight and…” Michael took a deep breath and looked Jeremy in the eyes. “Can I kiss you again?”

Jeremy’s answer was pressing their lips together again. It wasn’t perfect, Michael’s glasses poked into Jeremy’s face and they were trying hard to ignore their braces. When they broke apart Michael carefully took his glasses off and placed them on the other unused beanbag and the two dove back in for another heated kiss.

Things began to escalate slightly and the two were in the middle of making out when Jeremy attempted to pull back, but couldn’t.

“Um Michael?” He could barely get the words out as he realized something important, his braces were caught on Michael’s braces.

“How the fuck do we ask your dad to help us with this.”


End file.
